valkyrieworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic , also referred to as Pure Miracle or Divine System in other translations, is a class of operational system, differing from that of Ability, this is currently defined as "a class of mystery". It able to perform undefined class system with unknown operation, the performance of this system is able to defy even the scientific logical mind and universal rules, and this ability system can interfere with external part of dimension which is crucial and dangerous. It represents events that are impossible to implement. The mystery of this kind of system is yet to be revealed, the technology that being used are known as "surpasses mere expenditure of time and resources". The end result known as "unachievable" and "miraculous". Medium or catalyst are needed when actuating "Magic" in usual condition, but in classified circumstances, some rituals and performances are known to have human body itself as a catalyst, medium are not necessary. There are some forces that known to have created an intermediary tools containing raw power of "Magic", that normally defy laws of magic. Acquisition Magic is attained by learning the "The Basis of Miracle", the basis contains of five differing trials that must be partaken by a magus if they want to master "Magic", but for those who only want to be able to use magic, completing five trials is unnecessary. For overcoming those trials, they must defy all logical mind of human and the law of universe, creating a strong imagination and wild fantasy within the magus' body in order to overcoming the trials. Each trials said to absorb the magus' into a phantasmal world created by the magus' pseudo-nerve. The Archetype Magic are said to be originated from the god itself, while Forged Magic are said to be an artificial type of magic that humans created with the helps of technology and human minds, blending imagination and logic mind into one force of humanly magic, but still, it cannot undergo the output classification that called as "unachievable" and "miraculous". The first trial known as "The Undefined Protocol", it absorb the magus into a phantasmal world known as "Freides Exalt", it will interviewing the magus taking the form that the magus fear the most, asking every kind of questions related to the world of magic, after the interview is done, the magus is taken into a room where their happiest and saddest memories resides and shown to them, testing them are they strong enough to overcome their memories that resides within their pseudo-nerve system. The second trial known as "Iridescent Fantasy", the most imaginative and mind-wrecking stage. This stage believed to be sacred and cursed at the same time, creating collision to the world and leaving traces of elements behind. Same as the first one, this stage also require an interview session done by the world itself, taking form of human or sacred familiars. After it is done, the scenery will change into "Yggdrasil Tree", tree of the world, there will be any kind of abilities that classified as magic shown before them, the magus are free to choose what kind of magic they want to use and how many kinds they want to master. But more complex and greater in number the magic that the magus choose, more it will affect their mind and eventually attack their common sense. The magic that chosen by the magus itself will invade their mind and show the good and bad of the chosen magic, some magus' are even lost their mind and ended up in death while in this stage because of the unbelievably strong the magic is to invade and wreck their mind, but what showed in their mind are currently unknown. The third trial known as "Future and Past", this unbelievably strong and most affecting stage is known for it's revealing progress in which they must reveal their darkest secrets and brightest pride. Interview session in this stage is not required. But there are a raw strength checking that put their forcing ability in test, they must overcome few test of dexterity, both in mental, physical and intelligence. Several magi known to have mastered magic without having to surpass this stage, they said that it was "a logical nonsense and too revealing for a test", after the test they must go into a Holy Lake in that world in order to purify the magus' mind and body, and wiping their filthy memories. The fourth trial known as "The Believing Heart", testing the magus' heart and checking are their heart is worthy enough to learn magic. In this stage, the magus will have their reflection transform into both their darkest and brightest self. There will be a force field that immobilize the air itself surrounding the magus, making them incapable to move. After the field activated, there will be no turning back for the magus. After that there will be more reflection of several person that affect their life the most, they will be asked for responsibility of the worst experience that the magus did with the person, digging their memory up to it's core, and leaving them and it is up to their own heart whether they want to overcome it or leaving the memory like that. But worse the experience, more their heart will be affected and they can lost their common sense. The fifth and final trial known as "The Divine Choice", testing their choice on the line. The magus will have their faith to be tested, they will be appearing in a small room, there will be an illusion of a fortune-teller, she will told us to pick up one card out of two. The first one showing the magus' loyalty to their own life and allows them to go back to their previous life, while the second showing the world of thaumaturgy and it's symbol, telling them that there is no going back after they pick up this card, they will leave their previous normal life and they will enter the blood-stained world of magic. After they pick up one card, the fortune-teller will change form depends on the card, if the first card she will turn into the reflection of the magus, and ask them whether they ready or not to leave their previous life, if no is the answer, they will return to the normal world, if yes is the answer, the reflection will dissolve into a form of Pure Magic and absorbed into the magus' body. If the second card that they chose she will turn into a red-purplish orb that contains magical power within, after they take it they will reappear in the normal world as a "Magician", whether they want to use the raw power within the orb or they want to use it as an artificial weapon. Prior to the conclusion of the Ageless War many millennia before the present day, Ability was similar to Magic in effect, making Ability synonymous to Magic and all magi considered as Magician while they were not, but the fissure between them has since widened. With the advancement of scientific and logical mind, they number of "things that could be done" escalated. Causing magic to decrease in usage. Though magic-users were commonly appear in the community at the time of Ageless War, their proliferation receded with rise of civilization, and only three of the six remaining Magics are still recognized in the present era and are presently still in use. If what said to be "miraculous" are slowly achievable by the help of technology and science of the present era, Magic will be lowered to a mere Ability and slowly fading that way, and many Magics have been lost from the world in the same way. Regulations Same as Ability, Magic needs "Mana" that provided from the magus' Magical Circuit to activate the magic and releasing the output, the extraction of mana can be done concisely by progressively produce mana from the Magical Circuit and release it as an output that ejecting the result. The amount of mana that needed to producing Magic differ for each type of Magic, producing Mana means to put a great stress upon it's caster. More greater the magic in class and the number, more greater the mana needed in producing the result and will put greater stress upon the caster. Certain Magic such as Transformation can only be done by magus with enough number of Magical Circuit and the one who can receive great stress upon it's progress (but an exception such as Ernanda, can do this magic with ease, due to his Magical Circuit are provided with unbelievable number, and his overpowered and overflowing amount of mana). While magic categorized in zero point can be done by magus with great experience and in a great class, rarely in this case, there are also magus whose Magical Circuit is on the level of zero can do this magic with ease. Classification The classification for "Magic" do not share the same way with the kind of "Ability". While Ability using Rank, Magic use Class for it's Parameter Theory. The origin of magic divided into two kinds, the god-origin based magic, "Archetype Magic" and human-creation based magic, "Forged Magic". Archetype Magic This class of magic said to be have it's own original basis as the activation code, making the output as "unachievable" into possible. The ideology behind the basis are currently unknown nor it's theory, the basis in this class known as "unique". If possible, the magic known as "forbidden" can be done by this system, which can be precarious if fall into the wrong hand. The catalyst for this class known to have original code in them, which forming themselves as armament or weapon "acknowledged by scientific system", while the power itself cannot be said to be humanly of a power, the power still originating it's basis, but the catalyst itself can omit the process toward achieving the results regardless the progress needed in reaching the final output. The mana provided for this type of magic can be done in a basic way of converting mana into the form of magic. First Magic The First Magic are able to obtain by completing the first trial "The Undefined Protocol", although seems a little bit off from the origin, this class can perform even A+ rank magic. * Illusive Magic * Formulation Magic * Domination Magic Second Magic The Second Magic are able to obtain by completing the second trial "Iridescent Fantasy", several magic of this class said to be have it's power around the rank of fifth-class magic, and need an absolute amount of mana. * Creation Magic * Shifting Magic Third Magic The Third Magic are able to obtain by completing the third trial "Future and Past", this class are rarely to be used by magical civilization because of it's useless output and result, but can be somewhat useful when used in certain situation. * Divination Magic * Charm Magic Fourth Magic The Fourth Magic are able to obtain by completing the fourth trial "The Believing Heart", the rank of this class is somewhat kinda off because of the unstable amount of required mana, the magical civilization usually use this class of magic for it's output is very useful in battling. * Acceleration Magic * Perception Magic * Transmission Magic Fifth Magic The Fifth Magic are able to obtain by completing the fifth trial "The Divine Choice", the highest rank of all magic in Archetype's class, the rank of this class are ranging from A to EX+ rank. But there is an exception for the Excedia magus' race, their Ability system allow them to instantly access this class without having to take the trial. * Terminal Magic * Summoning Magic * Memory Magic Divine Magic The Divine Magic are the original class that known to has it's output as "unachievable", the required trials or conditions are currently unknown nor it's regulations, it has the power surpassing the highest rank in Ability. It is said that only ExcediaX or The Infinite Magician that can access this class of magic, the amount of mana needed for this magic are an absolute and incredibly high, only a magus with convinced conditions of magical regulations can do this kind of magic, and it said to be incredibly put stress to the caster, for it's activation must be paid with various prices, and the caster must have high mental quality, for it's activation can destroy their pseudo-nerve system if they are cannot put a resistance to it's side-effects. * Absorbent Magic * Transfiguration Magic * Fusion Magic The table list of each class' rank range according to the followings are The "+" shows that the class' parameter are positively available in that stage, while "-" shows the opposite. The "?" shows that the availability for the parameter are currently unknown. Forged Magic This class of magic are known to have Ability as it's basis, different from Archetype Magic that has it's own unique basis. The scientist use science and theoretical universal power force as it's original catalyst, making it appear in the form of unseen force of magic, in other word, "formless", and convert it into the form of mana. The magus' "Magical Circuit" itself needed as the substantial catalyst, without it the power resides in the original catalyst cannot be released and the magic cannot be performed. The Magical Circuit act as a medium between the original catalyst and force in the outer territory of the body, converting the mana into one's body and performing it's output with the human body as the catalyst itself. The technique that this magic use is nonsensical that even the law of magic itself forbid magi in current age to use this kind of magic, for it said can exterminate the magus' if one's body pseudo-nerve system cannot control it's power entirely. This magic doesn't have any sub-classification, the entire magic in this type are defined as "in the same rank". * Conceptional Basis * Trajectory * Framework Enhancement * Invader * Harmonious Magic * Converting Magic * Circuit Bounding Pure Magic There is a term known as Pure Magic. defined as the output magic that purely contains the very concept of magic, Pure Magic generally become the source of a world's mana or greater entities in usage term, there are also an abnormal occurrence such as Pure Magic become power source for a magus' Magical Circuit that has it's concept by extracting mana from the original Pure Magic surrounded within the world and channel it into the magus' Magical Circuit and release it's power by normally reproduce the mana as normal Magic, in effect the Magic produced will be unbelievably strong and effective in the matter of class and strength.